


+50 xp

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: A Cajun and a Gamer [5]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	+50 xp

Your tattoo was healed, and you’d come to terms with it. John had shaken his head when he found out, but that was about it. He was not surprised that it was Dean that had dared you, or that you had accepted said dare.

It was getting cooler out, not that it affected you making plans with Sam. Most of anything you would plan would be indoors anyways. At the moment, you were laying on his bed on your stomach, and he was on XBox One live. Glancing over at him, you bit your lip and started tickling his neck, making him twitch. Pulling away, you went back to what you were doing, pretending to be innocent.

He grumbled under his breath at you, but kept his focus on his game. A few minutes later, you did the same thing, this time to his ear. He swatted your arm away and groaned when he got blown up. “Really?” He raised an eyebrow at you.

You shrugged. “I got bored.” You chuckled. “Come on.” Grabbing his arm, you shook him playfully. “Let’s go bowling, or to the skate rink. Something.” As you stuck out your bottom lip slightly, you watched his resolve fade. “Yay!” You clapped, kissing his cheek before sitting up and pulling on your shoes.

* * *

Sitting at your table, you sipped your soda and sighed. Sam was talking to a girl in a Halo shirt, and looked pretty happy. You’d been left alone for the last 10 minutes. Pulling out your phone, you scrolled through your contacts, hoping to find someone to come get you. It was clear that you weren’t getting Sam away from her any time soon.

Finally, you decided to text Dean. As odd as it was, you’d become friends with the older Winchester brother, as well. Your thumbs moved quickly over the screen as you texted him.

_Save me. Ur brother is off flirting. Im boreddddd_

Hitting send, you set your phone down and waited. As far as you knew, he was done moving into his new apartment, and didn’t have to work that afternoon. Sam threw his head back laughing, and you groaned, resting your head on the table minutes before Dean got back to you.

_With who? I didnt think cartoons were real. Whys he off flirting when hes with u?_

Your head fell back for a moment before you bothered to reply. It seemed you had time.

_Bcuz shes cute? Idfk. can u come get me or what? Im at the rink._

The least he could do was come give you a ride home if you were branded with the same ink as him. Spinning your phone slightly on the table, you were spacing out while your eyes were on nothing particular on the table. “Y/N/N!” You jumped when you heard Sam’s voice. “This is Rosaline.” He was beaming.

“Call me RJ. Everyone does. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” She smiled.

“I’m lost. From here it looked like flirting, why would you be talking about me?” You looked between the two.

Sam laughed. “No, I uh, met RJ online, actually.” He told you as they sat down. “We’ve been talking. She said that she might be moving out this way, but wasn’t sure. I was surprised to see her.” His hazel eyes went to the pretty girl across from you.

Hearing your phone, you sighed. “How long have you been talking?” You asked, having never heard of her before.

_Be there in 15._

“Uh, 6 months?” Your eyes shot up to him. In 6 months he never mentioned her? In all the times you slept over his house, in all the times you goofed off, nothing was ever said. That stung.

You chewed your lip for a moment. “Well, I’ll let you two go.” You said sadly, pulling on your sneakers. Sam looked at you confused. “Sammy, don’t.” You shrugged. “This went from us hanging out to….me kinda being the third wheel on a date. It’s all good.”

RJ looked like she felt bad as you grabbed your rented skates and stood up. “Please, don’t go. I’d like to get to know you, too.” She offered.

“I’d like that, too.” You smiled. “When you two aren’t making lovey eyes at each other.” You laughed as they both blushed. “Anyway, Dean’s coming to pick me up. I texted him to save me. So, he is. Text me later, or I’ll see you online. It was nice meeting you.” You waved at RJ.

You were standing at the door, hands shoved in your pockets when you stupidly glanced over your shoulder. Sam had her face gently in his hand as their lips moved against each others. Quickly, you turned and walked out the door when you heard the roar of Dean’s Impala.

* * *

Sam had been hanging out more and more with RJ. Which, you thought it was good that he’d met someone he got along with. What you didn’t like, was how it felt like you were being replaced. It took him longer to answer any of your texts, you hung out less, and hell, you heard more from Dean than you did Sammy.

Laying on your bed one Sunday night, you were bored. Grabbing your phone, you tried to text Sam.

_Hey, LOSER. Answer ur damn phone. How about some WoW tonight? Im sure ur sexy lady is feeling lonely…_

You teased him, resting your phone on your ribcage and closing your eyes. Shockling, your phone went off moments later. However, it wasn’t Sam answering you.

_Hey! It’s RJ. Sam’s in the shower. We were gonna watch a movie. Wanna join us? :D_


End file.
